


am i bisexual?: the neptune vasilias story

by carcinomas



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carcinomas/pseuds/carcinomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've never looked at a guy that way before.</p><p>Okay, you have, but you'd never admit it. </p><p>And it looks like you were finally going to get that chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. notice.

**Author's Note:**

> soOOOOOOOO this is one of my fave ships and if i can be honest, this fic has been in my google drive since like...last summer. i started writing it at a steak and shake and i just got too lazy to finish. the last time i actually updated it was in november, so....it's midnight now. i wanna finish this damn fic. 
> 
> this fic was inspired by the scene where neptune told jaune he couldn't dance - i was expecting some confession from neptune, but....here we are...no confession. that's fine tho! it's what fanfic is about! uwu 
> 
> anyways, please enjoy this! i hope i did my best! 'v' /)

_Whoa._

 There he was -- lanky and awkward with a mess of shaggy blond hair and freckles here and there. He wore his cheap, hand me down armor which almost put your fancy red coat to shame. He moved a bit funny, kinda quick but a little hesitant and it brought a grin to your face. His voice cracked, sometimes, and he’d have this look on his face that said ‘I hope no one heard that’, but _you_ heard it and _you_ thought it was cute as hell.

Sometimes, you noticed, he’d walk on his toes, but _sometimes_ , if not rarely. And you felt special, because you saw these rare moments. He had a thing about masculinity and you didn’t know _why_ , but you knew he had it and he probably did that toe thing to appear taller and you felt embarrassed for him. When his feet were tired, he’d trip a little, stopping himself and quickly regaining his composure. And he would do that cute ‘ _did anybody see that_ ’ look before walking again. Again, you felt embarrassed for him.

When he spoke, his voice was average -- not too low and _definitely_ not too deep. It was perfect and you wish it cracked more. If you watched his lips, you could get a glimpse of silver, meaning he had braces and you didn’t know _why_ he tried so hard to hide them -- dorky, yeah, but they **worked**. Sometimes his friends would point them out and in response, his cheeks would flush and he’d look away.

God, Jaune Arc made you melt and you totally wish he didn’t.

He made you question things you weren’t _supposed_ to question, made you loosen your tie just a bit more and adjust your goggles some.

You had arrived at Beacon recently and already you liked it -- cool atmosphere, somewhat rad uniforms, sick as hell food fights and the **_girls_ ** . And **guys** . Sure, everyone back home was _alright_ , but Vale had it made. You wanted to stay, almost, but you couldn’t. What sense would that make? There was plenty of promise and opportunity for you back home and it felt good to have a secure future.

(Thanks, mom and dad.)

But the blond with the awkward, try hard macho complex made you reconsider.

That dorky laugh kept you up for hours and those weird movements he made would keep you up and thinking: _would he move like that around me? I hope_.

You’d see him in the hall, trying way too hard to be cool and get in good with Weiss Schnee, which by the way, **never** worked out. Whenever she’d turn away from him, hand up and nose in the air, you’d feel the second hand embarrassment. But you were also proud, because like you, he would try again the next day.

Sometimes, when your eyes weren’t following Weiss, they were always on Jaune. Watching him adjust his hood, maybe scrape something off of his armor. How he’d push his messy hair behind his ear and flash a big grin whenever one of his teammates said anything. How that smile would quickly go away because someone saw his braces and he didn’t want anyone to look too closely at him. He’d puff his chest out sometimes, to seem bigger, but would fail and he’d acknowledge that he sucked at times.

It was pretty damn cute.

_Jaune_ was pretty damn cute.

And thinking that made you blush and cover part of your face. Back home, you found a few guys appealing. You didn’t pursue them, of course. Sometimes they weren’t worth the trouble and sometimes it felt weird. Whenever it felt weird, you’d reevaluate yourself.

Maybe you were curious.

Whenever you saw Sun walk around shirtless, something told you to turn and look elsewhere. You ignored whatever _that_ was and looked in Sun’s direction - and to your surprise, you liked what you saw.

**Each time.**

Whenever Sage stretched and grunted afterwards, you wondered if he made that sound any other time.

Scarlet had it in him to walk around shirtless as well, but not as often. He found himself pantsless at times and _wow_.

Wow.

Your mind had wandered off into places you didn’t think it would and it felt so _goddamn weird._

The same way you looked at any girl, you found yourself casually doing the same to some random guy or even a teammate. The way you watched their lips, their walks, and their movements felt normal.

_Normal._

The way you would look at Weiss, you found yourself doing the same to Jaune. The way you spoke to her...well, you wanted to do the same with Jaune. You’ve never had the chance to actually _flirt_ with a guy.

Sure, you and Sun made some questionable exchanges every so often, but nothing serious came out of them. You two ‘joked’ about kissing, hand holding, and what the other sounded like in bed, but nothing ever happened. At most, Sun probably winked at you a few times while you made those exchanges. If anything, it was all practice.

(Although you’ve wanted to kiss Sun, you refrained from doing so.)

You couldn’t treat Jaune like Sun.

Sun was your bro. You don’t **legit** flirt with your bros. Bros were bros and it was some weird, macho friendship thing. Some bro code. Whatever it was, you followed it religiously.

(Broligiously?)

You couldn’t casually stroll up to Jaune, ask him what his mouth could do, and hope he would reply with something just as lewd. No, he’d probably leave. He probably wouldn’t talk to you again.

You couldn’t talk to Jaune like you did with Weiss. You couldn’t talk to him like you did with Sun.

(You could talk to him like he was Jaune Arc.)

So you decided you would.

  
(And you were hoping to **God** it went well.)


	2. initiation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this did NOT go as planned.

It was early - Beacon kids had lunch earlier than you Haven kids. It was around noon and the cafeteria was crowded. 

The way they all gathered around was overwhelming - there didn’t seem to be any kind of order. Kids just did whatever and no one questioned it.

(You felt at home in a way.)

You took advantage of the disorganized lunch period to search around for your blonde crush. He’d probably be off with his team, as usual. Weiss and her gang would probably be with them, which gave you some excitement.

Scarlet and Sage were off again, doing whatever it is they did, because silent characters were like that. Sun stuck with you, per usual, which gave you some kind of confidence. You had enough courage already to even **consider** talking to Jaune - now, with your best mate your side, your confidence was higher.

You didn’t tell Sun your plan and for numerous of reasons. One, Sun would probably ruin the whole ‘asking Jaune out’ thing. Two, you weren’t quite **out** yet and you weren’t really sure what your sexuality even was. It felt ambiguous and you couldn’t name it. And three, you didn’t want Sun to say the wrong thing and ruin this for you.

Sure, he was your best _bro_ and all, but this was _serious business._

Sun Wukong wasn’t going to ruin this by monkeying around, as usual.

(You chuckled. You made a joke.)

The two of you pushed your way through the crowded cafeteria, in search of the blonde and his team. You were confident and you felt great. You had a feeling this would go well. You knew what you were going to say, how you’d say it, and you were prepared for any answer he had.

(Well, sort of.)

(You’ve never really dealt with rejection before, so..)

But when you finally saw the boy from afar, your stomach dropped.

You wanted to back away. You had it in you to run.

A million thoughts raced through your mind and for some reason, you had that weird feeling again. That weird _‘I don’t know if I’m supposed to do this or not’_ feeling. The weird _‘Maybe this is a phase’_ feeling.

For once, you were afraid of rejection.

If Weiss said ‘no’, you’d laugh it off and try again. You thought girls were easy.

But this was Jaune Arc.

Jaune Arc with shaggy, blonde hair and scattered freckles. Jaune Arc with a literal pep in his step and blue studded braces.Jaune Arc who was probably wearing hand me down armor from his dad or grandfather or mom or something. Jaune Arc who spoke with in a hesitant tone.

This was Jaune Arc, the first boy you were probably super serious about.

And Jaune Arc was **not** easy.

No, he was the first challenge you’ve had in forever and you were _so_ willing to take it on.

But for once, you were shy.

“Sun, we gotta go.”

“What? **Dude** , come on -- we just **got** here. It’s lunch.”

“Yeah, I _know_ it’s lunch, but I’m like, feeling sick and stuff now. Like, it feels like I gotta throw up.”

“What, are you _nervous_ ? I know you’re here for Weiss and all, but she’s not **that** big of a deal.”

You see Sun become slightly irritated with the situation and you sigh.

“Okay, _fine_. We can just go to town then. You look pale, anyway.”

You felt relieved, but also pretty cowardly. You wanted to change your mind, tell your mate that you wanted to stay after all, but you decided against it. The two of you had already turned and were in search of a nearby entrance.

“Hey, Neptune?”

Oh no.

“Neptune! We knew that was you!”

Ruby _freakin’_ Rose.

Cute as a button, but was oblivious as **hell** at times. And without her knowing, this was one of those times. You notice Sun stopping to say ‘hi’ to the brunette while your back is turned. You could walk away, pretend you didn’t hear her, but it was too late. By then, she had latched onto your arm, turning you around.

“We thought we saw you from over there. Yang was saying it’d be cool for you to sit with us.”

“Uh, _actually_ , Sun and I were on our way outta here and --”

“Sure! Is Blake around?” Sun interrupts, looking over the girl’s head and around the cafeteria. Ruby nods and points towards the back of the cafeteria, where sure enough, there’s Blake, seated next to Weiss with a blabbering Yang across from the two.

And at the table is the blonde you planned on avoiding, his team there as well. You see Jaune, poking away at his food while he smiles and nods along with whatever Yang is on about. He does that thing where he pushes some hair behind his ear and you feel your cheeks burn. You want to look away, but find it hard to do so.

When he moves the hair from his face, you see a bit of acne and it brings a sappy ass smile to your face.

You don’t think you’re in **_love_ ** , but you must really, _really_ like Jaune Arc.

You, Sun, and Ruby head over to the table, your throat going dry. You think you’re sweating but you’re not quite sure. Something tells you to book it - you don’t want to, of course.

This was so hard.

If Jaune were a girl, you two would be in the bathroom by now.

Instead, it felt as if you were miles and miles away with a chain and ball tied to both feet and you’re stuck in a really obscure place, like a desert or whatever, while Jaune is in a city somewhere, waiting for you. And it’s gonna take you forever to get there because deserts are hot, you _gotta_ travel super far, **and** you have a chain and ball tied to both feet.

That was kind of a silly way of looking at it _but_ \--

“Oh - hey, Neptune.”

Was that --? It was.

Taking a deep breath, you shut your eyes before opening them again, giving everyone at the table your signature smile and ‘cool guy’ pose (whatever that was).

“Sup?” You manage to say, forcing it almost. You hear a plethora of greetings from the table, but Jaune’s stuck out the most.

(To you, it did.)

Ruby drops your arm and quickly joins her sister, taking a seat. Sun takes his place next to Blake, doing his best to take a look into the book she held to her face. With your wingman gone, you felt lost. Not in a weird, deep way, but in a “where did my best friend go” way.

(That was pretty deep.)

Weiss looks to you, an inviting look upon her face. With a quick nod in her direction, you squeeze in between her and Sun, taking a seat next to the girl. Nudging Sun, you make some room for yourself.

What he liked about quiet girls, you didn’t know. But you couldn’t blame him - it was his first real crush in like...forever. Then again, you never saw him this excited about someone. For a girl who seemed so concerned with _her_ stories, he had stories to tell.

What a dork.

But not as much of a dork than you were.

Your throat felt dry and you were ready to leave. You were so prepared to get up, head for the door and never turn back. Sun would have to make it back on his own. Dammit, your hands were shaking. Weiss didn’t notice, thank God, but you didn’t want her to notice. You bounced your knee up and down, looking away from Weiss for a moment to take a quick glance at Jaune.

Oh, _look_ at him.

Just _look_ at him.

Smiling big, his braces showing. His hair moving against his face as he moves and speaks, his cheeks a deep red from talking to the redhead next to him. You felt...intimidated?

Pyrrha Nikos, _the_ Pyrrha Nikos, was chatting up Jaune Arc and making him blush and scratch the back of his neck. **You** were supposed to do that, not _her_.

But you kinda understood - Pyrrha was pretty cute. You didn’t care for redheads, but you’d make an exception. You clear your throat, ready to say something, _anything_ , until --

“Well, everyone.” A voice interjects, grabbing everyone’s attention.

Weiss.

You felt relieved, almost, but a little insulted. You were gonna say something **_super_ ** cool that’d make Jaune turn your way and go “Oh, yeah?” and you’d have him in the palm of your hand.

“Anyways, the dance is upon us and by now, we should all have dates.” She quickly turns to you, a brow raised. Damn - that last bit was directed at you, wasn’t it? Of course it was. You could hear the snickers from Yang and Ruby and even Sun, your own bro who you _thought_ had your back, but you were **clearly** wrong.

Your cheeks heat up and you chuckle nervously, giving the Ice Queen a shrug.

“Aha, _uh_...you know, I don’t have anyone yet? I mean, to take to the dance or whatever...I’m probably just gonna go alone, you know?”

That sounded way better in your head. Sun scoffs and gives you a playful hit to the arm. Weiss, obviously, looks disappointed. You think she’s gonna say something, maybe give you a piece of her mind. Instead, there’s a ‘hmph’ and she turns away.

You feel bad, kinda, but you can’t help it.

You were never one to disappoint, but for once, you had a different plan - something not so typical. And that plan involved asking some scrawny kid to the dance. It was just a dance, but it was pretty important (to you).

You take a deep breath, prepared to make your move. This was gonna be _smooth_.

“You know, _speaking_ of dances, I was wondering..” You begin, focusing your attention on Jaune. Suddenly, everyone looks your way. Jaune seems surprised, wondering why a cool kid such as yourself has their attention on him.

(Way to flatter yourself.)

You take a look around the table and instantly you feel discouraged.

So you didn’t really think this through. Your smile fades, just a bit and you look away from Jaune. Out of the corner of your eye, you see him shrug and look back to Pyrrha, who seems more than happy to have his attention. You hear Ruby giggle, followed by Yang chuckling. Sun is whispering and you don’t know _what_ Weiss is doing.

You’re too afraid to look.

Yeah, you didn’t think this through - you’d be outing yourself. Setting yourself up for failure.

You felt a strange, new kind of fear. It didn’t compare to the feeling you got when you were out fighting Grimm. It wasn’t the fear of a bad grade and what your obnoxious dad would say. No, it was scarier. It made your stomach twist and turn.

“...nevermind.” You mumble.

Of course, no one heard a word.

Thank god the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates! i have a job, i do commissions, and i play love live...weeps. but please enjoy!! i'll do my best to make the chapters longer! 'v' thanks for being patient!


	3. shy.

“Dude! Were you gonna ask Weiss to the dance?”

“What?”

“At lunch today. You were all _cool_ and stuff and then you were like, super lame. You didn’t wuss out or anything, did you?”

Oh. That.

There was no way in hell you could recover from that.

“I wasn’t gonna ask  _ her  _ out - she was gonna ask  _ me  _ out.”

Sun scoffs, waving his hand. You laugh a bit, doing your best to hide the  _ crippling  _ pain of you pussying out. Okay, so that was super dramatic, but still.

“I don’t know, the timing didn’t really feel right?” You’re totally gonna lie. “I wanna ask her out somewhere more...uh, classier?”

“I don’t know, Nep...you were kinda  _ not  _ looking at Weiss, too.”

Your perfect eyes widen. You feel...threatened? No, you’re scared. Your heart begins to race - he didn’t figure it out, did he? And if so, no fair. How’d he figure it out before you did? You’re wondering still. You’re confused. Shaking your head, you manage to get a few words out.

“I was so looking at Weiss. Did you see the way she was checking me out? I think she --- ”

"Yeah, okay,  _ dork _ . You weren’t even talking to her. You were talking to...what’s his name? With the face.”

_ He knows. _

You freeze, looking elsewhere.

He knows, doesn’t he? And he’s probably gonna tell your teammates, who were probably going to tell others and then so forth. You gulp. You’ve  _ gotta  _ to be cool, you just gotta.

“You’re...imagining things. Yeah, dude, you’re like imagining things. I was looking at…”

Girls. What’s a girl’s name?

“The...redhead.”

Sun squints in your direction.

“Which  _ one _ ?”

“Dude, I don’t know. Both of them? Does it matter? Seriously, come on - I totally messed up anyways. I seriously don’t wanna think about it right now.”

You turn away, arms folded. You know Sun’s gonna say something - you knew he was. Whatever it was, he always had the last word. He just had to. You’re facing the other way, waiting for him to say something - anything. Moments later, you feel an arm around your neck.

Facing the other, you can’t help but smile.

Sun’s your best man. Or wing-man. It didn’t matter - he was your best friend and that’s what mattered most. He gives you a somewhat compassionate look and for a moment, you think he’s mocking you. Maybe he’s gonna crack some witty joke. You smell a joke coming. Pushing his arm away, you roll your eyes, scoffing.

“Not in the mood, dude.”

“Whaaat? Come on, you don’t even know what I was gonna  _ say -- _ ”

“Okay, what then?”

“I dunno. But seriously, don’t even worry about it. It’s just a dance, you know? We’re gonna have like a bunch of them. It’s just a girl, anyways. Who was it? That tall chick with the hair stuff?”

“No, I wasn’t looking at  _ Pyrrha _ .” You sigh, looking away. 

This is too complicated.

“...Sun, it’s complicated.” You face him, unsure of what to say next. “I wanna tell you, seriously, but it’s just...super complicated.”

Sun makes a face. “It’s just a dance -  _ chill _ . You’ve never been this worked up over a date. Dates are  **easy** , Nep - you  _ know  _ that.”

True.

But still.

This wasn’t any date.

This was Jaune Arc. Some kid you just met and already you thought about spending your life with him, holding hands and running through meadows and making out under trees.

Unfortunately, for you, there was a chance Jaune was extremely straight - as straight as a ruler or something just as straight. You could feel those straight vibes. It threw you off and made you uneasy. You couldn’t just tell Sun that - you couldn’t tell your best friend you were kinda sorta gay.

That just didn’t  _ happen _ .

(Did it?)

Sun can’t judge you - you know that. You knew he wouldn’t. Sun wasn’t an asshole and he wouldn’t do anything to make you feel bad or weird or anything like that. You told him everything about yourself, about what you did,  _ who  _ you did, and everything else. In turn, he’d either laugh, give you some kind of disgusted look, or he’d just nod along.

Sun was your best friend and you couldn’t lie to or keep this from him.

Your best friend has every right to know about your internal struggle with being kinda sorta gay.

“It’s **complicated** , okay? Can we just go now? I think Sage and Scarlet are waiting for us still.”

“Yeah, we can go,  **but** \--”

He stops himself.

It’s done and over with.

He has more to say, you know he does, but instead, he shakes his head and shrugs.

Some things, clearly, are better left unsaid. You’d tell him soon, of course, but for now, it was a no-go. There was no way in  _ hell  _ you were telling Sun about any of this - not now, at least. Maybe soon.

Hopefully soon.

You part your lips, hoping to say something. Instead, you give the other a shrug in return.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shorter chapter...i'm on a roll. if you all wanna reach me/get updates about this fic, my twitter is @baesilias! uwu thank yoU!


	4. conflict.

Your name is Jaune Arc and you’re wonder how you’re gonna get Weiss to say ‘yes’ to you.

Okay, serenading her wasn’t  _ the  _ right idea. And maybe holding a boombox outside her window was a bad idea, too - you’d be waking everyone up. You don’t  _ get  _ it - you don’t get what’s wrong with you. Sure, you weren’t muscular or super tall, but you were okay, right?

Your mom said you were okay and sometimes Pyrrha.

(Your mom wouldn’t lie to you and Pyrrha...well, Pyrrha can’t lie.)

What does Weiss like? Or  _ want _ , for that matter.

You saw her talking with some kid earlier. Tall, tan, and he looked as if he could kick your ass. You were too afraid to approach her, so you turned and walked in the other direction, as fast you could. But from what you could remember, you could tell she was having a good time with him.

And in return, he...well, he looked a little uncomfortable. Like he didn’t want to be there and that he’d rather be elsewhere. Jaune didn’t get it.

It was  _ Weiss Schnee  _ \- one of the most talented and popular girls in school. She was cute and perfect and whatever else you could come up with. How could you  _ not  _ be comfortable around her? You sigh happily, thinking about her. 

Maybe if you were tall, dark, and  _ not  _ crater faced, she’d look at you. 

You could only dream - changes like that never happen overnight. Unless you slept in a tanning bed.

You shake your head. There was no way Weiss would go to the dance with you. It sucked to admit, but she was way out of your league. Bombarding her with terribly written songs on a guitar was a huge turn off when you really thought about it. Leaning back in your seat, you sigh. 

Yeah, Weiss was way too good for you. 

“Jaune?” A voice pulls you out of your self pity. You turn in your seat and there she is - Pyrrha Nikos.  _ The  _ Pyrrha Nikos, that you were so lucky to be teamed up with.  _ The  _ Pyrrha Nikos who practically kept this team together, next to Ren. She takes a seat in the empty desk over, facing you.

“What are you working on? Classes let out for the day.”

“Oh, uh...nothing. Just thinking, I guess. And trying to write...um, something.” Oh yeah. Looking to the piece of paper in front of you, you make a face. It wasn’t a love letter, exactly, but more like...an oddly written poem. You couldn’t rhyme to save your life, so you wrote down some big words that sounded pretty cool.

“Yeah...I’m just writing. And thinking.”

Pyrrha nods. “Are you studying then? Maybe I can help. I know we have a quiz soon, so maybe we could study together?”

A tempting offer since Pyrrha was a great student, but you had other things to think about. Like how you were gonna deal with the crippling pain of Weiss rejecting you once again. Looking to Pyrrha, she’s giving you a concerned look. She knows, doesn’t she?

Yeah, she does.

“Jaune, is this about the dance?”

You sigh.

“Uh, maybe?”

“Jaune..” She begins, placing a hand on your shoulder. You look away from your terribly written poem and towards Pyrrha, who looked way better than your chicken scratch. She gives you that genuine smile you’re so familiar with and you feel your cheeks heat up.

“I know you must really like Weiss and it must really hurt that you’re constantly rejected..”

You nod. Pyrrha gets you - she understands.

“But maybe there are other options out there. It’s terrible seeing you get hurt over and over again, Jaune. It isn’t fair to you - maybe it’s best you take a break from it?”

You nod again - she’s right. It isn’t fair. Even if you weren’t as tall or handsome as what’s his face, you were still you. You were genuine and you were yourself...that’s what mattered, right? Oh, of course not. You were scrawny, covered in acne, and your braces needed fixing. Weiss wouldn’t even look twice at you.

You could give up on Weiss. You could move on and go to the dance alone - like a loser. You couldn’t go with Pyrrha, because knowing Pyrrha, she probably had a date (how could she  _ not _ ?) and Ren and Nora were obviously going together (because that’s “ _ what best friends do _ ”). So you were truly out of luck. 

“Besides, Jaune, you don’t need a date. Ren, Nora and I will be there - we could go as a team. And if not, you can always have fun alone. It’s not the end of the world without a date.”

“That’s easy for you to say.” You mumble, shrugging her hand away. Rising from your seat, you snatch your chicken scratch poem from the desk and you fold it, eventually ripping it to pieces. Once satisfied with your mess, you emptied your hands into the nearest trash bin. 

Pyrrha looks from the trash bin and back to you, genuinely confused. She pulls her hand back and rises from her seat as well, looking down at you.

“Jaune..” She begins, in  _ that  _ tone. The tone that makes you feel at ease, but makes you feel bad. Pyrrha was too kind - she was too perfect for this world. She was talented, smart, and beautiful and you were lucky enough to be in the same room as her. You were lucky that she even wasted time on someone like you. 

“I understand your feelings completely - it must be hard for someone you like to not notice you or even acknowledge your very existence. However, you have your friends. You have me, Nora, and Ren...and Ruby. You and Ruby are friends, aren’t you?”

You shrug. “I guess.”

“Excellent! See, Jaune? You’re not really alone after all.”

Pyrrha was too good for you - she was too good for anyone.

“Thanks, Pyrrha.” You look to the redhead, smiling.

“I think I’m gonna go and find Weiss...maybe get these feelings off of my chest finally.”

“Oh...oh, uh sure! Sure, Jaune. I...hope it goes well for you.”

Pyrrha was truly the best friend you could ask for. “Okay, well, wish me luck. I’m gonna need it.” And with that, you left your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAOOOO ITS BEEN A YEAR im gonna finish this bc i forgot how bad i shipped these two,


	5. difficult.

“Dude, you’re like, one of my best friends, okay? And I hate lying to you, because we’ve been through so much, but...I think I like dudes.”

You groan and slap your head. Practicing in a mirror like this sucked. The mirror wasn’t Sun, Scarlet or Sage. The mirror couldn’t outright reject or accept you, so of course, you were anxious. You were on high alert. You can’t just come out now - the tournament was soon. What would the team even be like if they found out you had been checking them out for the past year? Would there even be a team?

They’re your friends - your bros. They wouldn’t just straight up cut you off, would they? They were there through everything else, thick and thin. They had your back through whatever and you had theirs. You liking men shouldn’t have been an issue. And besides, Scarlet was gay and Sun and Sage were cool with it. But you didn't just like one party - you liked _both_.

You're conflicted. Unsure. 

You felt as if you had to pick _one_.

This wasn’t like you.

Luckily, Sun had sent you a text, telling you to haul ass downtown. Something about tea with you, him and Blake. You reply and look around for your red jacket.

Once you’re fully dressed, you look yourself over once more. You’re so hot.

 

* * *

 

You had to cut through Beacon to get to the downtown area. On your way there, you saw a flustered blonde. Stopping in your tracks, your eyes followed after a nervous Jaune. Why was he looking around that? And...was he alone?

This was your chance. But what if you said the wrong thing? What if he doesn’t even want to talk? He looks pretty upset. You think on it for a moment before dashing after Jaune.

“Hey! Hey, uh wait up..? Please?” You ask, calling after him. Jaune stops and looks back.

“Oh, uh - hey. You’re…?”

“Neptune. Neptune Vasilias.” You answer quickly, giving him that killer smile.

And then it was silent.

Crap - you gotta say  _ something _ . But what? Complimenting him would be too forward, wouldn’t it? He  _ did  _ look upset, however. Maybe ask about that? That was too sensitive, was it? You give Jaune a nervous smile. In return, Jaune raises a brow.

“Jaune, dude. You look  _ bummed  _ \- it’s uh, why I stopped you. Because you were looking pretty sad. Yeah...that’s it. You were looking...sad.” You clear your throat. “So, like...what’s up?”

“Neptune, did...you really stop me just to ask what was wrong with me?”

Oh crap.

“I, uh - what? Should I...like, not? I can go, you know, I’ve got to meet some friends and --”

“No, it’s fine. That’s...actually really nice of you.” He sighed. “Just, I’m having girl troubles. The dance is coming up and I can’t work up the courage to ask this girl out. You know Weiss Schnee, right? I think you were talking to her the other day.”

..oh.

“Uh, yeah. I know her.” You prepare for the worse.

“Okay, well I’m having serious problems asking her out. She’s way out of my league, you know? And I’m so  _ nervous _ , because I know I’m gonna get rejected, but I wanna try anyway. I sound pretty stupid, don’t I?” He rubs the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Sorry for ranting like that.."

God, he was cute.

You place a hand on his shoulder, forcing your best smile. “You don’t stupid at all, dude. I kinda get you - I have girl troubles like  _ all  _ the time. Sometimes I just freeze up and I don’t even know what to say.”

“Wait, you -  _ you  _ have girl troubles?”

“Um,  _ yeah _ . I know I seem cool on the outside, but like everyone else, I’m a huge mess, dude. Girls, guys, I have problems with like, _everyone_ \--”

You stop yourself. Oh shit - did you...out yourself? You quickly pull your hand back.

“I mean - aha. Girls! I have problems...with  _ girls _ ! Like everyone else.”

Jaune gives you an unsure look - he totally heard that. You watch him closely, waiting for him to do or say  _ something _ . “Neptune..” He began. “Did you say guys? I mean, there’s nothing wrong with that, just... _ you’re _ into  _ dudes _ ?”

You feel your cheeks heat up and you clench your fists.

“No? I didn’t  _ say  _ that, dude. I just slipped up, I’m not like  _ gay  _ or anything. I just...whatever, I’m not gay, okay?” With that, you shove past him. You’re pretty sure you hurt him, based on the sound he made. You walk for a few seconds before running off. There’s a million thoughts going through your head, but out of all of the emotions and thoughts, you’re afraid. You’re fucking scared.

After a bit, you finally arrive at your destination. Sun and Blake are waiting for you outside, Sun waving over to you. You give him half of a smile before walking over. Taking a seat, you lean back and groan, running your hands through your hair.

“Whoa, did you run here?”

Your heart's beating fast. You're sweating bullets. No **shit**.

“Uh, kinda.” You answer, sitting up. “I realized how late I was so...I ran.”

Sun shrugs. It looked as if he wanted to say more, but based on the look on your face, he knew better. He’d ask later. “Anyway, have you met Blake?” Looking from Sun, you turn to Blake. She’s the pretty brunette you see hanging around Weiss at times. She’s quiet, you noted and quiet girls weren’t really your thing. But, regardless, she was cute.

“Hey.” She greets you, giving you a small nod.

You give her a quick wave before looking back to Sun. You felt terrible - you wanted to get up, run and hide away for the rest of the day. You felt mad embarrassed and being out in public made you feel worse. And the way you spoke to Jaune before you left...you were  _ such  _ an ass.

“Sooo, am I third wheeling right now? Because it  _ totally  _ feels like I’m third wheeling.”

You notice Sun blushing while Blake nearly choked on her drink.

Hours past and you wait around for Sun while he walks Blake back to her dorm. She didn’t need it, but he insisted. While you wait outside, you think of what you’re going to say to Sun once he returns. Throughout lunch, you weren’t very talkative, even when Sun needed you to be. The ‘date’ was awkward and everyone decided it’d be best to wrap up for the evening. You felt shitty and you were hoping you didn’t ruin his chance with Blake.

Shaking your head, you rub the back of your neck.

Suddenly, there was a hand on your shoulder. Alarmed, you quickly looked back, only to see Sun.

“Dude.” He began.

“Okay, sorry - I hope I didn’t ruin your chance with Blake or whatever. I’m just feeling kinda weird, but I didn’t wanna ditch you two, you know?”

“What? I don’t care about  _ that  _ \- I’m worried about  _ you _ .” Sun pulls his hand away and folds his arms over his chest. “You’ve been acting weird lately. And today was super weird - you didn’t even tell any lame jokes, you were just quiet. It’s not you, dude.”

“I know.”

“So what’s wrong?”

You part your lips to speak, but shut your mouth.

This was your best friend, Sun Wukong, asking.

Why was this so hard? _Scarlet_ was gay, but he was  _ gay _ . Everyone knew he was gay and was okay with it. Everyone accepted Scarlet and you and your team even threw a coming out party for him. Scarlet even had his own boyfriend and everyone was okay with it.

You were bi - you didn’t just like girls. You liked guys and thought of them the same way you thought of girls. So why were you so afraid?

“Dude, it’s...a lot. Can we go back to the dorm?”

“Yeah, man. Sure.” Sun wraps an arm around you and you wrap an arm around him in return.


End file.
